<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance Dance With Me by dreamganronpa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006697">Dance Dance With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa'>dreamganronpa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Romance, F/F, Fluff, Mukuro is not a romance expert, School Dances, theres a lot of references to cinderella but it's not like a plot point or anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamganronpa/pseuds/dreamganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro Ikusaba had never been to a school dance.</p>
<p>Sayaka Maizono wanted to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance Dance With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello i am not good at making titles but i have day6 playing in my mind at all times so,,,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>enjoy its literally all just fluff</p>
<p>if you enjoyed please leave a comment! or if you didn't like it you can leave a comment too i wont stop you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro Ikusaba had never been to a school dance. She was always either too busy or too uninterested to go, but heard enough about them secondhand through her peers and sister. There was no denying that she knew enough about the events to pick her side of the matter. Like most things that her sister enjoyed, she couldn’t care less. However, there was one person who could change her mind- and simultaneously make her believe in true love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sayaka Maizono was a well-known lover of school dances. Every year she would join the planning committee and always aimed to make each dance ‘the best party Hope’s Peak has ever seen’. Some years featured performances by her idol group, which made the dance attendance skyrocket. There was no denying that she loved dances. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was unexpected when Sayaka asked Mukuro to the dance. From Mukuro’s perspective, they were total strangers who had nothing in common expect for their class. Mukuro was always a quiet student, making her believe there was no way an extrovert like Sayaka would notice her. Of course she had a crush on the idol, Sayaka had everything she wanted and more. The charisma, the beauty, the cheerfulness, the popularity- what wasn’t to admire? That’s why Mukuro felt her heart stop when Sayaka slipped her a pink, sticker-covered envelope with her name on it in between classes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this?” Mukuro asked, careful not to let her voice waver. She took the envelope in her hands, studying the cutesy font her name was written in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sayaka giggled in response. “It’s a letter! Sorry now is kind of an awkward time, but I wanted to make sure you got it.” It might’ve just been the lighting, but Mukuro could’ve sworn there was a dusting of pink on Sayaka’s cheeks. “Promise to open it later?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.” Mukuro mumbled, too distracted by Sayaka’s charm to respond any other way. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before the pair reached Mukuro’s classroom, and Sayaka waved goodbye. When Mukuro sat down at her desk, she realized how much her heart was racing after that interaction. Surely she wasn’t tired after the walk, after all she’s incredibly in shape, so it had to be that Sayaka was making her feel that way. <em>Weird,</em> she thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tucked the note away in her bag and continued her day like normal. Normal, except she couldn’t take her mind off the blue-haired pop star and how cute she was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Mukuro got home, she wasted no time hurrying to her room and throwing her bag to the floor, eager to find out what was in the envelope. She was sure she looked like rabid beast as she tore through the contents of her bag looking for the pink paper. Finally, she found it, and looked at the decorations again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>There was a heart inside of the ‘o’ on her name.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was careful not to rip the letters or the stickers when she opened the envelope. Inside, there was a similarly pink letter with similarly adorable stickers and sugary pink handwriting. It was undeniably Sayaka.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘My Dearest Mukuro,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hi! Sorry I couldn’t ask you this in person but I have a reeeally busy schedule. Idol life, y’know? Anyways, this might sound a bit forward but I think you’re cute and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? With me, haha. ^^ The school dance is coming up, would you want to go to that with me? Please text me at xxx-xxxx and let me know &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">signed, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sayaka’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro re-read the letter a few times to make sure she understood it correctly. Sayaka, one of the most popular idols in the country, wanted to go to the dance with her? She didn’t understand the motive, but she certainly wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass by. She scrambled to find her cell phone amongst all the mess she made out of her bag and dialed in the number that the letter provided. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t know what to text.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">My answer is yes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Wait. This is Mukuro Ikusaba.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro!! I’m glad the letter made it home safely </span>
  <span class="s2">💕</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">So it wasn’t a trick?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A trick? Oh my gosh no!! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I really want to go with you ^^’</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Then I can’t wait to go</span>
</p>
<p class="p6">
  <span class="s1">🙂</span>
</p>
<p class="p5"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro had never used an emoji before. Granted, the only other person she ever texted was her sister, and she used enough emojis for the both of them, but she had to convey the ridiculous smile on her face in some way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my gawd, Mu-chan, what is <em>that?!</em>” Oh, there was Junko, pointing at the letter which was sitting next to Mukuro on the floor. Mukuro tried to pick it up, but Junko swiped it from her hand before she could. The silence that filled the room while Junko read the letter was deafening, thickening to form a lump in Mukuro’s throat. After what felt like a lifetime, Junko grinned. “That is SO cool, Mu-chan! Oh, I cannot wait to see what dress you’re going to wear. Oh my god, did you even say yes yet?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her sister’s gushing is what convinced Mukuro that this was real. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sayaka Maizono was a busy girl. Between her classes, her idol practice and the dance planning committee, her time was spread out thin. Because of that, Mukuro wasn’t able to talk much with her about the dance. She was clueless about this sort of thing, so she needed advice from her date. What was she supposed to wear? Did they have to match? Was Mukuro allowed to see Sayaka’s outfit before the dance or was it taboo? What kind of flowers was she supposed to get? Did Sayaka even like flowers? Are they meeting there or is she supposed to walk her from her house? There were so many questions that Mukuro felt her head start to spin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were only a few days left before the dance, but Mukuro still hadn’t figured out what she was supposed to wear. Junko wasn’t much help either; she wanted to cram Mukuro into dresses straight out of the met gala- which as extravagant as they were, that wasn’t Mukuro’s style. She would much prefer something simple that wouldn’t draw too much attention to herself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t want this to be her Cinderella story, where she had to wear rags to the dance if she didn’t have a fairy godmother to give her the biggest gown she had ever seen. She didn’t believe in fairy tales anyways. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, Mukuro found a sleek black dress in the very back of her closet the day before the dance. It would match anything Sayaka wore too- or at least, according to Junko. She wouldn’t have to wear rags after all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the day of the dance, Mukuro felt more nervous than she ever had before. Her worries included, but were not limited to: wondering if Sayaka cancelled the date and she didn’t know, worrying that it actually was a trick and she would just get made fun of, still trying to figure out if she should get flowers and most importantly how she would get to the dance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It went without saying that pumpkin carriages were out of the question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind was foggy as she walked to her next class of the day. She wasn’t looking ahead of her, only hoping she didn’t run into anyone. Unfortunately, she collided with someone just before she reached her classroom- Sayaka Maizono. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mukuro! I’m glad I found you.” Sayaka blushed as Mukuro helped her off the floor. She adjusted her outfit before continuing, “I was just checking to make sure you still wanted to go to the dance? Or did you find some other girl to go with?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sayaka was obviously joking, but Mukuro was wondering the same thing. “No, I’d still like to go.” She answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awesome! Sorry for running into you like this, I just wanted to make sure I saw you before the dance. I’ll let you get to your class though..” She turned to leave, but Mukuro found herself grabbing Sayaka’s wrist to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait,” she said, the words tumbling out of her before she could think of them. “I’m new to the whole ‘dance’ thing. Where are we meeting?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sayaka stood in confusion before giggling. “It’s okay. We can meet at your house if you want!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it was Mukuro’s turn to blush. “Yeah, okay.” She mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright then! I’ll see you later, Mukuro.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like that she was gone, giving Mukuro a familiar pounding heart. She was reminded of just how lucky she was to have a girl like Sayaka as a date. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro Ikusaba had never been to a school dance. She felt childish with the amount of excitement she felt as she changed into her dress, and how nervous she was as Junko applied her makeup, and how she felt a mixture of both as she anxiously waited for Sayaka to knock on the door. Junko assured her it wasn’t a big deal, but Mukuro couldn’t help but feel giddy that she was finally going to a dance and with <em>Sayaka Maizono</em> no less.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay sis, it’s not like she’s the most popular girl in the whole school or anything!” Junko teased as she ran a brush through Mukuro’s hair. “Oh wait, she totally is… My bad!” Mukuro sighed as Junko giggled at her own idea of a joke. It was nice that Junko supported her though, even if the obsessive interest in her romantic life was a bit overbearing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Mukuro could come up with a response, a knock responded through the house. Mukuro shot up from her chair, knocking the brush out of Junko’s hand and rushed to the door. When she opened it and saw Sayaka, Mukuro swore her heartbeat could have cause an earthquake. Never had she seen a girl so gorgeous yet cute at the same time. Sayaka’s pale blue dress complimented her in every way, and her pink makeup made her blue eyes stand out even more. Truly, she was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro must have been staring, because Sayaka cleared her throat. “Do you like the dress? I figured I wear enough pink in my idol costumes that I wanted to try something different. I think it looks pretty!” She twirled around and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so pretty.” Mukuro said, trying not to look silly as her heart was beating out of her chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Sayaka joked. “Only kidding, you look amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I could have matched you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Match? Oh gosh, were you worried about that? I’m so sorry Mukuro, I should have texted you what I was wearing!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro found herself staring at Sayaka’s shoes to avoid eye contact. “It’s okay.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, let’s not waste anymore time standing here- the dance is starting in an hour after all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right.” Sayaka took Mukuro’s hand and together they walked away from the building and in the direction of the school. Their hands never separated, as if they were bound together with string, which filled Mukuro with a bubbly feeling from the warmth of Sayaka. That kind of touch was foreign to her, but it was a good feeling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was clear when they were close to Hope’s Peak, as the music was so loud they could hear the party before they could see it. For a moment, Mukuro worried that her personality would ruin the fun of the dance, but the smile on Sayaka’s lips convinced her that nothing in this world could ruin the night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt like a princess, where nothing could stop her from feeling true love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro Ikusaba was finally at her first school dance. It didn’t matter that she didn’t match her date, or that she didn’t bring flowers, or that her hair was only half-brushed. All that mattered was that Mukuro Ikusaba was at a school dance with Sayaka Maizono at her side, and that the music was loud enough to drown out any of her insecurities. The generic pop was being pumped out of the speakers at an intense volume, while the students of Hope’s Peak moved to their own rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shall we dance?” Sayaka asked, extending her hand out. Mukuro apprehensively took her hand, the electricity during through her once again as Sayaka grinned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to admit, I don’t really know how to dance.” Mukuro said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay, just keep holding my hand and you’ll be alright!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro did as she was told, keeping her grip on Sayaka as the idol twirled in and out of their hold. Dancing looked so easy when it was Sayaka, laughing as she spun without a care in the world. That carefree attitude was contagious, and Mukuro began to release the tension she previously held in her body. Suddenly, the rest of the gym disappeared and the only thing that was there was Sayaka and Mukuro dancing together. There was no other way Mukuro could describe it other than magical. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for agreeing to come with me, Mukuro! Honestly I was really nervous to ask you.” Sayaka admitted. The two of them were taking a break from dancing and were standing in a quiet hallway far enough away from the gym that they could actually hear themselves think. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro ran a hand through her hair, feeling how disheveled it was after dancing for so long. “It was my pleasure. Though I still don’t know why exactly you wanted to go with me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A lot of people only like me for being an idol, even at Hope’s Peak. Isn’t that weird- all of us have a crazy talent, yet they still put me on a higher pedestal. I’m glad you’re not like that, Mukuro! I could tell ever since our first year together that you were different. My intuition, you know?” There was a glint of sadness in Sayaka’s eyes as she spoke, but it disappeared as soon as she caught Mukuro’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sayaka… thank you for bringing me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This has been fun, hasn’t it? It’s been so long since I had this much fun as a dance!” Sayaka was grinning, eager to spend more time with her date. Though she was suggesting she wanted to dance more, Mukuro felt the ache in her feet with every shift of her leg. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t dance much more… Could we stay here?” She asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sayaka checked her phone. “We should probably start walking home if we want to make it before midnight.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro looked at her own phone to see for herself. <em>11:05</em>. It hadn’t seemed like it had already been so long since they arrived, more like she feel asleep in the middle and suddenly woke up. Sayaka was right in that they’d have to leave, but when she moved, her foot hurt so much she groaned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t we switch shoes? It looks like we’re the same size, and it’s not good to walk in those.” She said, referring to Mukuro’s heels. It wasn’t her idea to wear heels, more like Junko wanted her to wear them to give her some height. Mukuro nodded, and the two switched their shoes. Sayaka’s flats were surprisingly comfortable considering they still looked cute, plus Mukuro didn’t have to worry about twisting her ankle with every step she took.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There, isn’t that better?” Sayaka asked, already adjusted to the extra inches that the heels gave her. Now they were about the same height. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Mukuro nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two quickly navigated their way back through the school to the entrance, where it seemed like everyone in the entire student body was crowding. Normally, mukuro would’ve let herself fade into the crowd, but Sayaka had no problems politely asking people to move so the two could escape. It was just another reason Mukuro admired her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they reached Mukuro’s house, it was already past midnight and it was well beyond dark. Mukuro’s ball had come to an end, and soon she would change back into her normal clothes and rub the makeup off, returning to her usual average self. Before that though, she had to say farewell to her princess, who was standing in front of her at her doorstep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This was a lovely night.” Mukuro said, “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sayaka blushed, the pink hue barely visible in the moonlight. “I’m glad you had fun! It really was a good date.” She toyed with the hem of her dress absentmindedly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro looked down at her shoes, suddenly remembering where they came from. “Sayaka, did you forget something?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah!” Sayaka perked up. She stepped closer to Mukuro and pecked her on the kips. The definition of ‘short and sweet’, but unexpectedly romantic. For a moment, Mukuro was too flustered to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-sayaka, I meant the shoes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, right. I knew that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They awkwardly exchanged their footwear again and gave a proper goodbye, not involving a surprise kiss, and when Mukuro closed her door she felt the magic that lingered in her bones slowly start to dissipate. She had had her time as Cinderella; now she needed to return to her normal life and whatever the future held for her. She figured the future wouldn’t be so bad as long as Sayaka was in it with her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mukuro Ikusaba went to a school dance. There, she realized how in love she was with Sayaka Maizono. She helped Mukuro break out of her shell and let herself be a princess for a night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Mukuro did believe in fairy tales after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>